A Love Before Time
by Alyciana
Summary: A love that transcends time and dimensions. A love between a former Marquis and a normal art school girl. A bond of love so strong , not even the dimensional witch can defy these bonds. Crossover with XXX Holic. Contains AU with hints of lemon and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"_Wake up my servant."_

"_Where am I?" A voice asked._

"_You're at my shop." _

"_Why am I here?" The voice asked again._

"_You are here to work for me."_

"_Why must I work for you?" The same voice asked again sounding scared._

"_This is your punishment."_

The school bell rang signaling the end of lessons for the day and the school term. 18-year-old Irina Sykes pulled her light blue beanie over her ears and rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm from the harsh winter of November. The snowflakes danced around her petite frame as she walked into the cold snow. Then with her violin case held at her left hand and her black file tucked under her right arm, Irina slowly made her way down the steps of her school campus and walked towards the entrance. She had been studying in The Julliard School ever since she was very little. And almost her whole life revolved around music, nothing else but music.

"Irina!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Irina looked up and saw her 23-year-old brother, Rush Sykes waving at her. Irina smiled and ran towards her brother. Her brother was doing Film Studies in New York Film Academy. Ever since Irina and Rush's parents died after Irina's 16th birthday, Rush had to take up two part time jobs to support both him and Irina. They both lived in a small but cozy apartment in New York City near Irina's school. Their grandfather, Wagram, lived in England but he sends them letters, gifts and some money to help them pay for their bills. Their grandfather offered to pay for all their bills but they didn't want to depend of him too much and insisted that he paid for half of their bills as he didn't earn much money from his job as a Fortune Teller. So once Irina turned 17 she herself took a part time job at a café near Rush's school campus to help her brother make ends meet.

"Hey there sunshine!" Rush said as he hugged his little sister tightly. "You had a great day at school?"

"Yup! Sure did! I can't wait to take a break and spend some time with you and Emmy!" Irina exclaimed as she stretched. Emmy Honeywell was Irina's best friend since pre-school and Rush's girlfriend. She studied in the same school as Irina. She was in the graduating class and she was well known for not only her amazing skills to play the harpsichord, but also for her beauty. So it was no surprise to Irina that her brother fell in love with her best friend.

"Yup! Guess we all can spend more time together!" A familiar voice said. It was Emmy. Irina turned around and squealed as he hugged her best friend. Even though they were in the same school their schedules were pretty different from each other, so they seldom got to see each other in campus.

"Hey handsome." Emmy said as she turned to Rush and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me that much?"

"How can I not miss my girl?" Rush replied wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "It was hell without you during the whole term! I though I was gonna die!"

Rush pouted and gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Awww! My poor baby!" Emmy exclaimed as she started making out with him.

Irina sighed and shook her head. "Oh please! Get a room you two! Spare me the love!" Irina exclaimed as she covered her eyes and giggled. Sometimes Rush and Emmy could get a little too carried away with their display of affection in public.

"Irina my dear best friend." Emmy said as she placed both her hands on Irina's shoulders. "You need a boyfriend. You seriously need to get laid girl."

Irina spit out the water she was drinking and started coughing. Rush patted his sister's back and rubbed her shoulders. She knew that Emmy was going to say that. Irina has never had a date in her life before. Never in 18 years of her life. Sure she has had a few crushes but they never last, and at most her crushes would only last for a few days, 2 months maximum. But the truth is…

Irina was afraid of falling in love. She was afraid of getting cheated and getting her heart broken so badly. She was afraid of losing that special someone to someone better. She was afraid of losing that special someone forever.

"Emmy. I know you wish me well but I don't have time to find myself a boyfriend and strip myself naked and sleep with him." Irina replied as she took a sip of her bottled water. "Besides, which guy in the right frame of mind would wanna date someone like me?"

"How about him?" Rush said as he gestured towards a tall blonde haired guy in a business suit. "He likes you."

"Wilfred Hermeien. Heir of the Hermeien Corporation. Not bad." Emmy said as she gave him an approving nod. "Rich, handsome and charming."

Irina made a gagging sound and looked away from him. "You have got to be kidding me Em. I mean he's like a stalker!" Irina protested as she rubbed the temples of her forehead. "He claimed to be in love with me ever since I was in grade 5."

"Well that's a start! Then go for it!" Emmy replied as she pushed Irina towards him. "I support you all the way! Work those hips girl!"

"Emmy. Flirting and me equals big boom!" Irina said as she gestured with her hands a bomb. "I couldn't flirt to save my life!"

"Well it's worth a try I guess." Rush said as he scratched his head. "I support you to. SO go for it."

"See! Even your big brother supports!" Emmy said with a wide grin. "Go on!"

Emmy pushed Irina towards the blonde dude.

"Emmy! I don't want to flirt with hi-"

Irina got cut off as she lost her balance and began to fall. Just then, someone grabbed Irina's wrist. She could feel someone's arms wrap around her slim waist and caught her before she could hit the ground. Irina glued her eyes shut as this person pulled her close.

"Hey, are you alright?" A smooth and deep male voice asked.

Irina slowly opened her eyes and soon found herself staring into a pair of eyes a somber shade of blue. Those eyes were filled of concern and worry. Those eyes belonged to a young man around in his early 20s. His skin carried a rather strong tan and his sun kissed hair was a gorgeous shade of gold. He had three ear piercings in one ear and one at the other side. Irina couldn't help but just stare at her mysterious hero who has just saved her from getting her head cracked open into two by the cemented pavement. He must have been a model or an actor or some surfer. Whatever it was, Irina couldn't help but just stare into his eyes.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The voice asked again. Irina's cheeks turned into a bright shade of red as she slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She managed to squeak.

His lips formed into a devilish smirk that could make any girl just fall to her knees and bow to his feet. His looks alone could just make any girl faint! He looked like a God! A really, really hot God.

Irina slowly stood up straight and steadied herself. The handsome young man's strong grip around her waist steadied her in case she fell down again. His touch sent a surge of electricity throughout Irina's body. Her heart began beating so quickly that Irina thought she was going to have a heart attack at that moment.

"T...Thank you."Irina stammered as she placed her hand over her heart. The young man shot her another devilish smirk as he reached out and gently tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Irina shivered slightly as he lingered his touch on her soft cheeks and traced her jaw line with his fingers. He then moved close to Irina and whispered into her ear. "Be careful."

He shot her his trademark devilish smirk again and walked away. Irina gently touched her cheeks and blushed madly as she watched him disappear into the distance. Her heart still beating quickly as she slowly turned around.

"Hey! You alright Irina? You nearly hit your head on the pavement!" Emmy exclaimed as she patted Irina's back. "Did you twist your ankle or something?"

Irina slowly shook her head still shocked from her encounter with that mysterious young man. Why did her heart react that way to just a simple touch from him? Why did she long to see him again? Could it be?

Irina shook her head as she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Are you alright Miss Sykes?" A low and husky voice asked.

Irina turned around to see Wilfred Hermein running towards her with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine Wilfred." Irina replied back with a slight smile. Sure he was handsome, nice and rich. But there was just something about him that creped her out. The way he looked at her. He would always look at her from head to toe and have that lustful look in his eyes.

"Uh…let's go home guys." Irina said as she grabbed her brother and Emmy by their arms and walked away quickly from Wilfred.

As soon as Rush and Irina reached home, Irina immediately went to have a hot bath. After what had happened today, all she needed was a hot bath and a bowl of rocky road ice-cream. Irina stared at the mirror with a towel wrapped around her petite body. Despite being petite she sure had grown a lot since high school. Her once flat chest had now grown into a full B-cup, her one flat and plank like body had now become curvy and slim and her long chocolate brown hair had now grown up to her waist. She smiled to herself in the mirror and changed into and oversized t-shirt that once belonged to Rush and a pair of Emmy's old micro-mini shorts.

Irina then went outside to the kitchen to see Rush and Emmy transferring some Pepperoni and Hawaiian Pizza onto a large plate. "Hey there little sunshine!" Rush exclaimed as he poured some coke into a light blue plastic cup and gave it to Irina.

"What's the occasion?" Irina asked as she sat down on the couch with a pepperoni pizza in her other hand. She took a bite off her pizza and took a sip of her coke.

"Well." Emmy began as she finished chewing her pizza and sat down next to Irina. "Rush and I have decided to do a countdown to you birthday!"

Irina smiled. It was going to be her 19th Birthday tomorrow. For 18 years of her life Irina had always spent her birthdays with Rush and Emmy.

"I have a special surprise for you!" Emmy said with a grin. "But you'll have to wait till tomorrow morning when you wake up that is."

Irina smile and took a sip of her coke. "I hope it's not some sleazy lingerie like what you got for me last year." Irina said as she finished her slice of pizza and reached out for another one. Emmy gave her sleazy black lingerie last year during her 18th birthday complete with a pair of cat's ears, cat's tail and a leather whip.

"What! I thought it made you look sexy!" Emmy protested as she hit Irina with a pillow. "If I were a single guy I would be turned on!"

Irina smiled and shook her head as she finished her 2nd slice of pizza. She then turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00PM. One more hour before she would turn 19, one more hour before her life would change completely.


	2. Chapter 2

A young 24-year-old blonde slowly fished out the keys from his pocket and opened the door to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it before tossing his keys onto the table next the door. It had been a rather rough day for David Nassau and all he needed was some rest. But he himself knew that as long as he was living in this time, rest was just a luxury for him.

"You've got a client in an hour David." Watanuki, one of his friends said as he knocked on David's door.

David grunted back in reply as he took off his dress shirt and pants and changed into a clean black shirt and jeans. He had no time for himself or anything else. This was the price he had to pay for making a wish to the Dimensional Sorceress. This was his punishment.

David Nassau was once a Marquis of a city called Athlum. He ruled over his city and was well loved by many. But all it took was one wish and his life would go down the drain. He lived and ruled over a city where remnants could be controlled and used as weapons against other people who could control remnants. He himself controlled over a remnant called the Gae Bolg. However, each time he uses the Gae Bolg, his lifespan would be shortened slowly, until one day, he would eventually die. David knew that he would never live past the age of 30 if this kept going on.

So while he was out in the streets of Athlum one day, he stumbled upon a small shop ran by a woman by the name of Yuuko Ichihara. She claimed to be able to grant wishes, however a price of an equal value of the desired wish must be paid in return. So David made a wish that he could live longer. But his price was something so precious to him he couldn't bear to give it up. His price was the life of a certain girl he swore to protect.

Irina Sykes.

She was the younger sister of his most trusted and best friend, Rush Sykes. David swore to protect Irina and made sure she was happy no matter what.

Seeing the young not wanting to let go of Irina, Yuuko granted his wish to live longer. But his price was to work for her for as long as she lived as a sex slave. It pained David to hear this but he had no other choice. So he agreed and had now worked for Yuuko for 500 years. She not only made him live longer, but she also made him immortal.

He went through different dimensions doing whatever Yuuko wanted him to do. For all his 500 years he only knew how to pleasure women in every possible way and make them feel good. But there was one thing that he never had to chance to experience...

He never fell in love before. Not until he met a certain girl that day.

He could never forget those warm and friendly hazel brown eyes that made his stone cold heart melt and that soft brown hair which he had yearned for so long to run his fingers through. He wanted to see her again. She looked so much like the Irina he knew in Athlum.

According to Yuuko, 5 years have passed in Athlum. And 5 years in this world had also passed.

"The person that you once knew in Athlum may look exactly the same as the person in this world. But they are all different as they have a different soul."

Those words from Yuuko rang through his head like a broken radio. It's been 500 years and only 5 years have passed in both his world and the world he was living in now.

"Irina would have looked exactly like that girl by now." David said to himself as he washed his face and wiped it dry with a clean towel.

No matter how much he missed Irina. He knew that he could never go back to where he came from. He was eternally bound to Yuuko until she would one day die. Until that day he had no choice but to obey her and lose his virginity by becoming a sex slave. By day he was an ordinary student studying politics at a local University in New York City, but by night he was the number 1 male prostitute at a male hostel.

David turned towards the clock. It was 11:00PM. One hour to go till his next customer would come wanting to be pleasured by him. One hour to go before his life would change completely and meet the girl that he yearned to see again.


End file.
